Shadows of Arcanum
''Shadows of Arcanum is a Booster Pack. It follows the ''Wings of Chaos set, and is followed by the Cosmic Blast set. Features Cover Card: Arcana, Overlord of the Netherworld Booster Set Number: 307 Set art colour: Black Vortex Contains: Many DARK and Fiend-Type support. Also some Beast support. Special thanks to HelixReactor and LHK for their contribution to this set. Contents￼ There are 80 cards in total. These are comprised of: *1 Holographic Rare *6 Ultra Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *10 Super Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *20 Normal Parallel Rare *44 Shatterfoil Rare Card List * (SHAR-JP001) Stardust Synchron * (SHAR-JP002) Performance Synchron * (SHAR-JP003) Astro Shooter * (SHAR-JP004) Arcana, Overlord of the Netherworld (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare/Holographic Rare) * (SHAR-JP005) Le Bateleur, Sorcerer of the Netherworld * (SHAR-JP006) Le Mat, the Fool of the Netherworld * (SHAR-JP007) La Papesse, Priestess of the Netherworld * (SHAR-JP008) L'Impératrice, Impress of the Netherworld * (SHAR-JP009) L'Empereur, Emperor of the Netherworld * (SHAR-JP010) Yosenju Kama 4 * (SHAR-JP011) Gagaga Accountant * (SHAR-JP012) Gagaga Secretary * (SHAR-JP013) Gagaga Bureaucrat * (SHAR-JP014) Neo Grapha, Dragon Overlord of Dark World * (SHAR-JP015) Quoisse, Sharpshooter of Dark World * (SHAR-JP016) Diggo, Paladin of Dark World * (SHAR-JP017) Igenn, Corruptor of Dark World * (SHAR-JP018) Yang, Abyss Lord of Dark World * (SHAR-JP019) Arcanist's Imp of Gluttony * (SHAR-JP020) Arcanist's Imp of Dread * (SHAR-JP021) Arcanist's Imp of Blindness * (SHAR-JP022) Bloodthirsty Arcanist * (SHAR-JP023) Fabled Gadreel * (SHAR-JP024) Fabled Gaap * (SHAR-JP025) Fabled Keijurou * (SHAR-JP026) Fabled Mizara * (SHAR-JP027) The Fabled Hraesvelgr * (SHAR-JP028) Toon Rainbow Dragon * (SHAR-JP029) Deskbot 00MAX * (SHAR-JP030) Cybernetic Girl * (SHAR-JP031) Animatron - Plushtrap * (SHAR-JP032) Animatron - Nightmare Bonnie * (SHAR-JP033) Animatron - Nightmare Chica * (SHAR-JP034) Animatron - Nightmare Foxy * (SHAR-JP035) Animatron - Nightmare Freddy * (SHAR-JP036) Nitrogeddon * (SHAR-JP037) Ammonia Dragon * (SHAR-JP038) Radius Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * (SHAR-JP039) Amenotoko * (SHAR-JP040) Red-Eyes Pitch Darkness Dragon (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare) * (SHAR-JP041) Igniting Majestic Dynamic PERFECT * (SHAR-JP042) Diehard Fighter * (SHAR-JP043) Wealthy Negotiator * (SHAR-JP044) The Fabled Pegasus * (SHAR-JP045) Fabled Azazel * (SHAR-JP046) Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (errata) * (SHAR-JP047) Stardust Burst Dragon * (SHAR-JP048) The Hero That Hates Back Row * (SHAR-JP049) Majespecter Hydra * (SHAR-JP050) Majespecter Dragon * (SHAR-JP051) Animatron - Nightmare Fredbear * (SHAR-JP052) Turf Boy * (SHAR-JP053) Netherworld Realm * (SHAR-JP054) Netherworld Preemptive Strike * (SHAR-JP055) Netherworld Army * (SHAR-JP056) Netherworld Darkness * (SHAR-JP057) Phantom Unleash * (SHAR-JP058) Dark World Library * (SHAR-JP059) Return from Dark World * (SHAR-JP060) Virus Culture * (SHAR-JP061) End of Quarantine * (SHAR-JP062) Pendulum Unity * (SHAR-JP063) Bonding - NH3 * (SHAR-JP064) Dimension Supply * (SHAR-JP065) Five Nights at Frightfur's * (SHAR-JP066) Netherworld Controversy * (SHAR-JP067) Mask of Regeneration * (SHAR-JP068) Raidraptor - Banner * (SHAR-JP069) Shock * (SHAR-JP070) Frozen Pitfall * (SHAR-JP071) Fiend Scheming * (SHAR-JP072) Virus Mutate * (SHAR-JP073) Speshul Summon * (SHAR-JP074) Dark World Ambush * (SHAR-JP075) Weka Tray * (SHAR-JP076) Majespecter Twister * (SHAR-JP077) Dinomist Prey * (SHAR-JP078) Gauss-Jordan Elimination * (SHAR-JP079) Moist Mirror Force * (SHAR-JP080) Kindred Betrayal Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack